Shin Youngwoo
Summary Shin Youngwoo is forced into labor after graduating highschool. He has an enermous debt from getting his Satisfy gear. He is known for being a loser in high-school and a useless son who only knows how to trouble his family. The story begins out with Grid (Shin Youngwoo's In-Game name) entering the Northern End Cave. Here he finds Pagma's Rare book. Trying to log off and trying to sell the legendary book he gets stopped by Earl Ashur. He gets killed by Earl Ashur but before he dies he uses Pagma's Rare Book, becoming Pagma's Descendant. Following that he mastered all basic blacksmith skills and obtains "Legendary Blacksmith" skills. Appearance At the beginning of the story Shin Youngwoo looks ugly. Also giving off an air that scares away people. When he came to pick up his sister, the girls at her school were calling the police and trying to get away. Later on he gets styled by his sister and Yerim. He turns into a "successful adult man" described by Yerim. Personality Shin Youngwoo lives and dies for money. Besides that he would care about his sister and family. This personality comes mainly from him having an insane debt and also living life insanely cheaply (IE:His father distributes a chicken over 3 meals). He is also dedicated when it comes to something. Whenever he makes an item it has to be the best of the best. Also he has a "realistic" sight on quest. Attempting to deny alot of quests that are much too hard for him. But due to misunderstandings he will look righteous and honorable. Pagma's Descendant Grid (Shin Youngwoo) found the legendary "Pagma's Rare Book". After opening the book he has become Pagma's Descendant. Pagma was a legendary blacksmith who was known for his blacksmith skills and swordmanship skills. Becoming legendary in the world. As Pagma's Descendant its his job to find out who exacttly Pagma was and why he was so legendary. Also being helping people against evil people and creating legendary items. As Pagma's Descendant all the basic blacksmith skills are mastered and unlocked. Following those basic blacksmith skills are the legendary blacksmith skills. Which he all obtains but they are all level 1 in the beginning. Later on he finds clues about Pagma's swordmanship obtaining 5 different skills. Wave, Restraint, Link, Kill and Transcend. Story Prologue The story begins out with a raid composed of top ranked players and elite players of the Silver Knights fighting against the boss Hell Gao. When Hell Gao appears they get all kinds of negative effects on their body. Meanwhile they see someone get out and start mining withoutt any of those effects. Chapter 1-100 It starts out as Grid finds Pagma's Rare Book . He attempts to run away and sell it online, but gets stopped by Earl Ashur. Earl Ashur is furious for him trying to take it away and no return it, thus he tries to kill Grid. However before he dies he uses the legendary book and becomes Pagma's Descendant. This gives him the blacksmith skills. After he dies he gets a S grade quest involving him stopping the Yatan church from sacraficing a virgin. He fails this quest and he is level is now -3. After this he goes to "Smith". He is a novice blacksmith at the village Gairan. He teaches him how to cut wood and how to mine. Later on he also teaches him how to make jaffa arrows. Here Grid learns he can make different grade jaffa arrows. He later on sells these items for quite some money, while the community is wondering which blacksmith made this (There were no epic arrows before this, only normal arrows). He goes to "Winston". Here he meets Khan's Blacksmith. Khan is under pressure from the Mero Company to sell his Blacksmith. However Khan is stubborn and he doesn't want to sell his blacksmith that has been there for generations. They eventually send people over to take it by force, however this backfires as Grid kills all of them. The leader of the Mero Company "Valmont" 'is getting advice from '"Rabbit". Rabbit is an intelligent men who knows how to seek profit. While Valmont is quite narrow-minded and hot-headed. Rabbit advises Valmont to do a blacksmith contest. Where two people show off, and whoever makes the best item will stay away from Khan's Blacksmith. Valmont agrees and they do a contest. Meanwhile Grid hears the news of this contest and starts practicing for it. Khan gives a quest to Huroi to spread the news of the corruption in Winston to Earl Steim. However at the border he gets arrested and gets thrown into the dungeon. Here he receives a cruel quest where he has to survive for 24 hours while online. He accepts this quest and attempts to survive the horrible dungeon. Here we get a new character introduced, "Euphemina". Her class is to copy skills. With this class she can copy any skill she sees within a certain reason. (She cannot copy legendary attacks or something similar) She receives an S grade quest from the Mero Company to win a contest between blacksmiths. She accepts it and tries to copy Grid's blacksmith skills, but cannot. Then she copies Khan's skill which she succeeds in. Making a very good item. However Grid finds out his item is much better then Euphemina's one. But before he can show it, he gets arrested for "conversing with an enemy of Winston". He gets thrown into the Dungeon too just like Huroi. He receives the quest to save him as an Apostle of Justice. Meanwhile on the Mero Company's side Rabbit is discussing with Euphemina about a deal. Rabbit says its time to quit with the Mero Company and recognizes Grid's potential. He gives her the quest to help him escape out of the Dungeon. Euphemina does so and attempts to escape with Grid. However Grid has other plans. For his quest he needs to save Huroi who is currently stuck in the lowest level of the dungeon. He attempts to get him out, but they're both getting chased by the Knights and soldiers of the corrupt leader of Winston. Euphemina will defend all the soldiers on the third floor, while Grid will go to the fourth floor to save Huroi. Here Grid meets the Knight Leo. He is known for being a great talent and the youngest of the five knights within Winston. Here Grid manages tot kill the Knight through a dust explosion. He eventually finds Huroi and he becomes the Apostle of Justice.